Knock Me Down
by shouoken
Summary: Sakura doesn't know why she is where she is, or why she's so intoxicated, but she's with him so it doesn't really matter. This wasn't exactly edited, so there are probably a few typos.


It was late. It was so damn late, Sakura should have probably considered it early-tomorrow. What was she doing here again?

If someone had told her a month earlier that she would be making out with the world-famous, widely-admired martial artist Ryu today, she would not have believed them. In fact, she would probably be offended. But now, she wasn't just making out with him. They were fucking hammered and both managed to be sitting in... A hotel room? - wearing their underwear.

She was four years under the legal drinking age, but Ryu somehow thought it would be okay to let her drink with him. Right now, she can't remember why they were with each other in a hotel room in the first place, or why she had even agreed to consume the extremely potent whatever alcohol it was. She didn't really care. Why should she care about that when she's straddling the man she's fantasized about for the past year and he's kissing her neck and nearly naked?

Oh, right. Tournament or something. They crossed paths in a world tournament. It's been forever since they last saw each other, and someone suggested celebrating and one thing led to another. Ryu had been staying in a hotel nearby for the time being and Sakura went with him. It was all so fucking hazy. She really hoped she would be able to remember at least half of the experience she was about to have in the morning.

Sakura's attention was quickly returned to her present surroundings when she felt Ryu's fingers grip the edge of her sports bra. She was still wearing her matching red bloomers and bra from her usual fighting uniform. She shifted her feet a little and realized she also still had her socks on, knee-high white ones that she rolled down to her ankles to fit over her red Converse low-tops. Part of her wished she was wearing a normal bra with a clasp, because something about it just seemed hot, but at the same time, fucking her fighting idol in her fighting uniform was so dirty and turned her on a LOT more than it should have. Everytime she would fight after this, she would be forcefully reminded of when Ryu finally put his dick in her. That is, if she's not drunk past the point of not remembering.

Sakura struggled for a bit before she finally got her bra off, giggling like a damned six-year-old. She wasn't usually thinking about her body or how she looked, but now that she had her top completely bare in front of probably the only guy she has ever had an actual crush on, she was thinking about it a lot. She laughed because she was worried. To shut herself up, she leaned down to cover her mouth with his. Everything tasted bitter of alcohol, damn it. Her laughs still bubbled to her lips, and Ryu laughed back. Was he laughing at her? Regardless, she just laughed more and so did he. The sounds were exhaled through their noses while they had their mouths closed over one another's. She was even more nervous, although it was probably too late for that.

Every single one of Sakura's insecurities flew away like frightened birds when Ryu guided her to lay on her back while he kissed nearly every inch of her body. So maybe he did like her figure, after all. He started on her face, moved to her neck, her chest, her abdomen. She arched her back just barely everytime he hit somewhere sensitive, closing her eyes and sighing. His touch was so soft, he treated her like she was so fragile and delicate. Quite a contrast to his appearance.

He kissed her just below her navel, and she opened her eyes and gazed at the ceiling. She could not believe this was happening. When she felt his hands on her bloomers, she instinctively closed her legs, but slowly opened them again. He looked up at her to see if she wanted to maybe stop or something.

"Oh... Sorry," she giggled. "It's fine. You can."

Ryu laughed back and tucked his thumbs under the red material, tugging it off quickly. Sakura opened her legs a few inches further after he was done, letting out a shaky breath and not saying another word. She kept herself shaved, since it was just more convenient and comfortable when she wore bloomers all the time. She crossed her arms over her face to keep herself from saying anything too embarrassing or passing out from sensory overload.

She really wanted to look, but she was just... So embarrassed. She wasn't even laughing this time. He could see her so intimately, just him. She never really thought about him looking at her, just touching. But now, she knew he was looking, more like analyzing, because he wasn't touching her. It felt like more than just half a minute. She inhaled slowly when she finally felt his hand push her right leg further, and then gasped when his lips pressed a slow, gentle kiss low on the inside of her thigh. He dragged his mouth closer to her pussy, slowly closing the space he had from the neglected area. Sakura's breathing was audible, now. Ryu must've heard, because he raised one hand to rest comfortingly on her waist, gently kneading her skin with his thumb. This calmed her down some, but definitely not enough.

Sakura must've outright squeaked when Ryu kissed her outer labia. His mouth was warm, but it felt hot when it was pressed against her self-lubricated wet skin. Her arms started to feel extremely heavy on her face. She was probably pressing down too hard. She clamped her lips together to stop herself from making anymore embarrassing noises. Which failed, because when Ryu licked between her labia and over her holes and right into her clit, she bit down on her lip and moaned almost shamelessly. He did it again, faster and then spent more time on her clit, catching it between his lips and sucking on it. Sakura arched her back high off the bed, another moan leaving her throat. She dug her nails into her palms and pressed her arms so hard into her face, she saw stars behind her eyelids. Her low abdomen warmed with arousal and she could feel herself get more wet and cold down where Ryu was. When he used the tip of his tongue to stimulate the most sensitive part of her clitoris, she rolled her hips against his face and whined. Her arms finally left her face so she could let out her frustration on the sheets, gripping them tightly in both hands. The air around her was cool and she could hear the nearly silent humming of an air conditioner, but she felt like she was going to start sweating.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes opened at the sudden talking. She was breathing too heavily to answer properly. She nodded her head quickly. "Yeah. Yeah."

She was not alright. She could hear her own heartbeat, feel blood throbbing in her ears. Everything felt hot, and she had no idea how to react to any of what was happening. It didn't help that she was also under the influence. Ryu knew that she was not alright. He shifted forwards so he was on his elbows and leaning over her. He pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. Sakura struggled look up at him. She could feel the heat of her own blush. She was probably making herself look really stupid.

"You're really cute," Ryu laughed. He sounded a bit embarrassed, too. Sakura chuckled and covered her face with her hands. She could feel his body radiating heat.

Ryu gently picked at her hands with his larger fingers, eventually uncovering her face again. She looked back at him this time. Her bashful smile was just barely showing against her probably really pink face. Ryu's face was a faint pink, too. He was so fucking hot. She had no idea how he kept himself single while he travelled. He lowered his head, probably to kiss her, so she met with him so he wouldn't have to go down too far. Her assumption must have been right, because he kissed her back, opened his mouth like they did earlier. She parted her lips, too, and met with his tongue. She remembered where it just was and shuddered, the thought strangely arousing her more. He repositioned to sit on his knees between her legs, spreading them further. Sakura hooked her legs around his waist, closing the space between their hips and she could feel his erection through the thin layer he was still wearing.

Sakura was extremely satisfied when she gently lifted her hips against his cock and he moaned right into her mouth. She giggled and did it again, this time making him sigh frustratedly. He lowered one of his hands to pull down his underwear, kicking it off. It took Sakura a few seconds to realize that they were both finally nude. She broke the kiss and reached between them, dragging the tips of her fingers over his length, causing him to hiss in a breath.

Peeking down, it wasn't very different from what she expected. He was already leaking with pre-ejaculate. She looked back up to gaze at his face. His eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were slightly parted just to barely show his teeth. Sakura curled her hand over the top few inches of him, slowly twisting her wrist, but not stroking it just yet. He choked out a half moan, half cry and closed his eyes. Sakura finally gave in and pushed her hand down the full length of his erection, taking a lot more time than she needed to. Obviously, Ryu had grown impatient because he pushed his hips forward to encourage more speed and friction. Sakura removed her hand from his cock and ran her palm up his abdomen and over his chest to drape her arm over his neck. She could tell Ryu was trying to say something.

"Should... I?" he finally asked, looking away shamefully.

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Please."

Ryu kept one arm anchored on the bed while he brought the other to his erection, gripping it and guiding it over to Sakura's slit. She was nearly dripping with her own lubricant. She sighed loudly while Ryu ran the tip of his cock between her labia and rested the length right against her slit, slicking himself with her wetness. Every movement he made against her vagina made an obscene, wet noise and she fisted her hands in the sheets again. He finally pressed the head of his cock against her opening, and eased in slowly. They both gasped at the feeling that was so foreign to them. It hurt for Sakura, to be honest. It was so different, and she had never had anything in there before.

When he finally got to the point where both of their hips were against one another, the pain had gone away. Sakura had closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. This was unbelievable. She was having sex with possibly the hottest street fighter she had ever heard of. It felt even better just because it was him. They both stayed still for a few moments, trying to get used to the new and extremely pleasurable feeling they were both experiencing. By the time Ryu had already started to move, Sakura was not ready.

He pulled back almost all the way, and eased in again slowly. Sakura's moan lasted the entire movement, and was cut off when he repeated. It was faster the second time, and they were both already being a lot louder than they should have been. Sakura was basically aching with arousal, every part of her body exponentially more sensitive than she usually is. Ryu lowered his head to Sakura's neck, kissing and marking her while he started build some sort of rhythm. She could feel the vibration of his moaning and grunting against her skin on her neck and it drove her crazy. Everytime he thrusted, his torso would barely rub against her clit. She thought she was going to pass out.

He started to move his hips faster and one of his hands drifted to her right thigh, where his thumb perfectly reached her teased clit. He started to gently rub it, making Sakura feel like the lower half of her body was hotter than anything on this Earth. She was pretty much screaming at this point, not really caring if the hotel walls were thin or whatever the Hell else. She managed to choke out some words, probably like, "hah... Ryu-sa-AH-n! Ryu-san!"

Her orgasm didn't take very long to come, spreading heat through her abdomen, down her thighs, up into her back making her arch high off the bed. She felt more of her own liquid leak out of herself, making the wet noises the friction of Ryu moving in and out of her made louder. With every breath, she moaned and whined. Ryu continued to thrust for a few seconds after Sakura's orgasm, but then withdrew. He stroked himself to completion, streaking Sakura's pale stomach with his come while he gently bit her neck and sighed. He stayed as he was, even after he was done.

They both needed a few minutes to catch their breath and calm down, or at least Sakura did. With every heartbeat, she could still feel her veins throb. She was exhausted, but at the same time she was totally unable to close her eyes.

Of course, the first thing to break the silence was bashful, childish giggling. It was Sakura who started it.

After that, they must have both went into the shower and cleaned themselves up, because when Sakura woke up, she was pressed against a body that did not smell like the heavy musk of sex. Her hair was also still damp. They must have been up until early morning. And she was glad, yet also horrified when she realized that she remembered most of it.


End file.
